


[Art] His Fate Will Be Unlearned

by chailover, scifigrl47



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cap-Iron Man Big Bang, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailover/pseuds/chailover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Art for the 2013 Cap/Ironman Big bang fic by Scifigrl47]</p><p><i>Tony Stark spent his childhood making weapons, filling the hole his father left in the world when he succumbed to alcohol, grief, and his own demons. At the age of fifteen, he ran away from home, and made it as far as MIT before all of his responsibilities caught up to him. Now seventeen, he just wants to finish his degree and escape from everything connected to the Stark name.</i> </p><p>  <i>Steve Rogers crashed into the icy North Atlantic in the 1940's,sacrificing himself to save the world.  He never expected to wake up, and now that he has, he's not sure he's glad.  The US Army has other plans for him, but for now, Steve is slowly learning to live life in the 21st century, and taking classes at Boston College.  He's beginning to suspect that there is no escape.</i></p><p>  <i>Boston College is on the T's Green Line.  MIT is on the Red.  The two lines meet at the Park Street Station, and so will Steve and Tony.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] His Fate Will Be Unlearned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Fate Will Be Unlearned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055361) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> For the 2013 Cap/Ironman Big Bang and for Scifigrl47's brilliant and awesome fic, which you should go read right now. I had so much fun with everything, from waiting with baited breath for the next part to scrounging on the internet for free screentones and reference photos to use. Definitely my favorite art project this year!

 

 

 

 

_He sat there on the cold concrete, sucking in quick, hard breaths, until the whir of gears told him Dummy was back online. “You,” he said, pointing a finger in the bot's direction, “are a pain in my ass.”_

_His grip was strong and firm and familiar. Tony shifted his bag higher on his back and wove his fingers into Steve's. “Are we really going to the Aquarium?”_  
 _“They've got penguins.”_  
 _“Is that a selling point?”_  
 _“Pretty sure it is.” Steve tugged on his hand, gently. “I used to love the sea.”_  
 _“So that means we gotta go watch penguins?” Tony asked._  
 _“I think it does.”_  
 _Tony heaved a sigh, but he was smiling. “Okay. Let's go.”_  


_She rolled over and bumped against his ankle. Steve watched her, his hands on his hips. “I still have no idea if you're trying to intimidate me when you do this. Because it's never worked. Have you noticed this, DJ? No matter how much you attack my feet or hide my shoes, I'm still not intimidated. Stop hiding my shoes, by the way, it's not funny,” he told her, even though that was a complete lie, it was hysterical. He could always tell when he had annoyed his little companion. He'd get up to find his shoes missing from his closet and be shoved in every available nook and cranny around the apartment. DJ dropped her cleaning cloth and grabbed hold of Steve's pant leg. She backed up, tugging on him in a very determined manner. Steve let her do it, just smiling down at her for a minute or so._

**Author's Note:**

> Boring technical stuff: none of the stuff drawn on paper made it here, though I found 4 drafts of the second picture in a pile on my desk last night. I used OpenCanvas and Photoshop. Screentones found [here](http://screentones.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=48).


End file.
